Phexaria 3
Phexaria 3 is the sequel to Phexaria 2 (obviously). It features Ness, Phex, Bartek, and multiple others who journey out to stop the spreading darkness. Plot One fateful night, a meteor crashlanded on Earth. Ness and his friends wake up from the loud bang. They decide to follow where the sound came from, the Shroom Forest. There is a river dividing the Shroom Forest from the village which they cannot cross, so they go back to sleep. The next morning, they go back into the Shroom Forest and make a bridge to cross the river using logs. When they cross it, they attempt to go in the cave where the meteor landed, but it seems endless. They ask a fellow mushroom why it is endless, and it turns out that the "heroes" are not heroic enough. So he tells them to defeat some darkness. Luckily, (or not luckily) darkness appears behind them and Ness gets corrupted by it. After the battle, the darkness disappears. But they still aren't heroic enough. So the heroes decide to go somewhere else. They go back to the village, but it has already been partly corrupted. They decide to sleep for the night after buying some supplies. The next morning, it is completely corrupted. They flee to a neighbouring island and find a cave. When they go in it, they find a letter that reads about a "red tree" who follows the writer around. The last eligible part of the letter says that the tree arrived. The next few lines are not readable. The heroes continue through the cave and find a strange floating red orb. It tells the heroes that it is one of the six Prism Orbs, orbs with insane power over things. It then tells them a story. "Every 5,000 years, a dark meteor will land on Earth. Every dark meteor that has landed so far has spread corruption and evil.. But every time this has happened, heroes have managed to stop it.. You.. You are the chosen ones. You must stop this meteor, and perhaps this whole cycle. The evil being behind this has never been caught. A dark, malicious entity that has appeared time and time again. Their name.. Tr-'' ''I cannot tell you for now.. Now, I shall become a part of you all.." The Red Prism Orb then gets absorbed by the heroes, uniting with them. The heroes set off to find their next Prism Orb, which is in the endless tunnel. They go in the endless tunnel and come out. It was way shorter than they expected. When they see the Yellow Prism Orb, it turns out to be an illusion and a Crimson Worm appears instead. After a tough battle with the worm, it decides to explode itself with third-world fireworks. The heroes run for their lives and end up at the other side of the bridge. When they walk back to the tunnel, they find the Yellow Prism Orb. "Greetings.. I am the Yellow Prism Orb.. I can sense the aura of another orb here.. You must of heard. Now that you have me, there is only four orbs left. The next one, is down at the waterfall.." The heroes go down the waterfall with a raft using a cave that the mushroom guy was blocking. When they reach the bottom, they find Baby Ice Monster. At first, it seems that he is hungry, so the heroes go look for snow. However, the only snow there is blocked by a strange creature with red leaves and multiple grey branches sticking out of it. The heroes and Baby Ice Monster fight it as it turns out to be aggressive. It is called the Treebomination. It can only take damage from really strong attacks and fire. Once the heroes beat it, they moved onwards and found a patch of snow. Baby Ice Monster jumped for joy. Suddenly, the Green Prism Orb popped out of Baby Ice Monster's mouth. "Greetings heroes.. I have.. terrible news.. The rest of the Prism Orbs.... They've been stolen. By the same evil entity who caused all this trouble. Their name is.." The Green Prism Orb gets interrupted by a grey tree with red leaves. ''Treey: Me. Treey..'' Green: '''What are you doing Treey! Do you know what you're doing?! ''Treey: OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, FOOL!'' ''Green: Free the other Prism Orbs, you monster!'' ''Treey: You think simply asking will work? Well, seeing as you are here.. I might as well go ahead and take you as well!'' ''Green: Heroes! Stop him!'' ''Treey: HA! Those fools can't stop a soon-to-be god!'' ''Green: They will.'' Treey suddenly attacks the Green Orb and absorbs it. ''Treey: FOOLS. NOW HAND OVER THE OTHER TWO. DO IT, OR ELSE.'' The heroes refuse. ''Treey: 'IS THAT SO? IDIOTS. YOU WILL SEE THE TRUE WRATH OF TREEY! Treey disappears, and so does Baby Ice Monster. It turns out, Treey is screwing up the timeline by going to the past. The heroes begin to get attacked by strange objects and meteors. They get backed up onto a small piece of ice and get teleported to the Cave of the Past by the Red and Yellow Prism Orbs. When they arrive, they hear a voice. YOU HAVE ARRIVED. I'VE BEEN WAITING. COME FIND ME, IF YOU DON'T SUFFER A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH. The heroes continue onwards, but Phex disappears. When they go far enough, they find Corrupted Phex and battle him. After the battle, the Prism Orbs heal everyone. They go onwards until eventually, it gets really foggy. Ness goes ahead without the others and mysteriously disappears. The other guys go onwards (yet again) and find Ness but in metal armour. Treey is controlling Ness using body armour. When they beat him, they keep going without much more distractions. The cave's paths keep changing as they move. Eventually, they find Treey's lair. They begin to fight Treey. Locations *Lake Village *Shroom Forest *Lake Cliff *Hall of Memories *Shroom Ice Basin *Cave of the Past Trivia *This game presumably takes place 5,000 years before Meteor Dark. Category:Roleplays